What Happened to the Sexy Guy?
by FrenchRenegade
Summary: WARNING: THIS WHOLE THING IS ABOUT POTC 4! IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN IT DON'T READ!  anyhoo this is about the completly open ended plot whole where you never learn what happens to philip or his mermaid girlfriend


**WHAT THE F*** HAPPENED TO THE SEXY GUY AND THE MERMAID?**

What happened to Philip the sexy preacher? Did the mermaid (who I am very jealous of) rape him? Or kill him? Or something? He can't die! He's sexy! This is Disney! The sexy men don't die! They die and come back to life! Multiple times!

Story 1

"Philip, I can save you if you just ask." Serena asks pleadingly from her place in the water.

At this point in time Philip was bleeding heavily from his belly button, sprawled across a quite dirty spit of land. Serena grabs his face and kisses him passionately and takes him down to her mermaid lair; Cave of DOOM. (Muahahahah :D)

Philip was wondering how she would save him when he caught a glimpse of Serena's face.

Blood red eyes and constantly growing fangs.

Red clouded Serena's vision as she dove into Philip's neck.

And then he became her namnam (aka she eats him)

The End.

Story 2

"Philip, I can save you if you just ask." Serena asks pleadingly from her place in the water.

At this point in time Philip was bleeding heavily from his belly button, sprawled across a quite dirty spit of land. Serena grabs his face and kisses him passionately and takes him down to her mermaid lair. (not evil this time)

When they are in the mermaid lair somehow the mermaid girl turned Philip into an incredibly sexy merman and they had lots of little mermaid babies 3

"Philip, I can save you if you just ask." Serena asks pleadingly from her place in the water.

At this point in time Philip was bleeding heavily from his lower chest, sprawled across a quite roomy piece of rock

"It was my fault that you were caught. I'm the one to blame." Philip whispered resentfully, looking deep into her wide grassy-green eyes.

"Ask," Serena repeats.

"I ask," Philip starts. "Only for your forgiveness."

Serena, in one swift move, grabs his face and kisses him passionately, in doing so, taking all the pain and ache from his bleeding cut away. She gently tugs on his dripping wet hair, allowing him to shift forward towards the water. She quickly grabs his hand-mid-kiss-and tugs him down into the water with her.

The swoosh of her tail helped with the necessary amount of speed and both creatures spiraled down the ocean floor and into the darkness of the underground cave.

One final glance was enough for Philip as he dove into his unconsciousness.

Seagulls cheered over the middle-of-no-where island. Philip woke with an intruding matter in his breathing tube. Coughing up the excess water, he took two unneeded extra breaths.

_What had happened? _

Last thing he remembered was...

_Serena_

His mind was rustling through images and past memories of his lover.

She left?

He coughed up a couple more rounds of water after he finally found his senses and looked around. A deserted island. With bent over palm trees.

Surely she couldn't have just left him here? Deserted him in this unforgiving spit of land?

He found his strength and pushed himself off of the sandy terrain. Shaking sand off from his tattered clothing, he headed-limped- over to the surrounding, momentarily calm, water.

"Philip!" his angel called out.

The heat was getting to him. Illusions.. not good.

"Come on, over here!"

He slid his gaze over to the being in the water, not far from where he was standing.

"It's me!"

He skidded over to the water.

"Get in." the figure waved at him.

He obliged in a very confused manner.

The moment his feet touched the water, his skin tightened, pores closed permanently. He lost his balance and fell down with a splash.

His body took control.

His skin was granite smooth, his legs were transforming into one.

A miracle was occurring in the shores of the Caribbean.

"Now, my dear. We can be together."

Well that was interesting... and he'll probably just wake up on some beach and never see the mermaid girl person ever again... but thats good because than hes not taken... :) ***evil grin***

**story 1 written by happy bryce**

**story 2 written by muah**

**story 3 written by mutlu134**


End file.
